


Dating?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, Canon Universe, Coming Out, Crushes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Misunderstandings, One Shot, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started as a joke to throw off Oikawa's fangirls. But for some reason, Oikawa was taking this fake relationship a bit too seriously... He didn't *really* like Iwaizumi back... did he?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 285





	Dating?

Hajime had seen it all before: the crowds of girls forming around Oikawa’s desk as school ended, each one wanting desperately to be the only one to talk to him, but failing to as every other one had the same idea. He rolled his eyes. To put it simply, his best friend was a chick magnet, but the annoying kind. He relished in the attention, giving off a princely aura as he interacted with them. On occasion, he’d date one of them, but the relationships never lasted long. After his last girlfriend broke up with him because he was more interested in volleyball than her, he stalled in his attempts to  _ actually _ ask out any more of his fangirls. Of course, Hajime swore if they knew how Oikawa  _ really _ acted, especially when they were together, they’d think he was a huge dork. 

“Oikawa-san, c-can we walk home together today? It would only be for two blocks because I have to turn left-”

“Oikawa-san! We should walk together, our path is the same for four blocks!” added another girl. A few more started to speak up but Hajime started to ignore them. He wasn’t  _ jealous _ of Oikawa, or anything. In fact, he felt a weird pride in knowing that despite all the attention, Oikawa always seemed to turn down whatever offers they made, as if he really did  _ just _ like the attention. 

But this time, Oikawa had a very sly smile on his face.  _ Too sly. _ Hajime judged from afar. No, Oikawa couldn’t seriously be into this, was he? He had to do something, preferably something to embarrass Oikawa in front of his fanclub. Suddenly, a great idea crossed his mind. 

“Sorry, ladies, but I’ve got dibs on my  _ boyfriend _ ,” said Hajime, resting his arm on Oikawa’s shoulder. That should scare off the crowd of girls around him,  _ and _ throw Oikawa off his guard. Oikawa was quick witted, but there were some things that probably  _ he _ couldn’t even handle.

“What?!” 

“Huh?”

“Oikawa-san’s gay?”

“Didn’t he have a girlfriend before?”

Hajime didn’t have enough time to take in Oikawa’s reaction before he too was as shocked as the girls. 

“Now, now, I’m not  _ gay _ ,” said Oikawa, trying to make a swift recovery. Though he was usually suave, Hajime could see his cheeks turning a slight pink. Hah, the dork was probably embarrassed. “I’m bi.” Wait  _ what _ ?!?

They’d known each other for so long, how had this  _ never _ come up before? He’d had an unrequited crush on Oikawa for years now, but he always just brushed it under the rug under the assumption that Oikawa was straight and it’d never happen. Apparently, he overlooked something. Something crucial.

“We have volleyball practice today anyways,” said Hajime, feeling his heart rate increase as he grabbed Oikawa’s wrist to pull him out of his chair. This new turn of events made his feelings so much more complicated internally. “Come on, I’m not going to be late because of you again.” Oikawa let himself be dragged along, something he’d always done every time Hajime stole him away from his admirers. Though technically, he’d be considered one of them too.

“Just want to have me all to yourself, don’t you,” teased Oikawa, with a wink. “So forward.” Hajime rolled his eyes as soon as they were out of the classroom. Of course, Oikawa would just turn it around on him and tease him for the assertion as payback for saying they were dating in the first place. He certainly  _ felt _ nervous about it inside, so whatever Oikawa was doing, it was working. Hajime could see it, weeks from now, Oikawa still teasing him about their fake dating debacle, calling him names like  _ babe _ , or telling him how  _ needy _ he was every time he would try to hurry him up. 

“Cut the act, I’m pretty sure the girls don’t  _ really _ think we’re dating.”

In less time than it’d take to say his name, he was pushed up against the wall in a kabedon, Oikawa’s eyes narrowed slightly in a mischievous way. Damn, how did he manage to be so smooth? Hajime supposed all that practice basking in the grace of his fangirls taught him a thing or two. If he was slightly nervous and flustered before, this definitely did the trick.

“Well, then let’s give them something to work with,” he said, before brushing his lips against Hajime’s, taking him completely off guard. Hajime didn’t know what he expected, but it was certainly not  _ that _ . Oikawa Tooru was  _ kissing him _ . His best friend. Kissing. On the lips. And it felt  _ good _ . 

It was probably rude to kiss with his eyes open, but he was so startled with the gesture that he couldn’t close them. Seeing Oikawa in a completely new angle only caused him to get more and more flustered as Oikawa pressed their lips together again and again. Again. 

It was clear that there was an experience gap between them, especially since Hajime didn’t register that he needed to kiss back right away, until- wait, what was Oikawa’s tongue doing? Was he trying to stick it in his mouth?

The tongue, he probably could have processed and dealt with if it hadn’t been for another new sensation. Hajime felt one of his friend’s hands slide down his back, getting dangerously low. He liked it.  _ But he shouldn’t _ . In a moment of panic, Hajime pushed Oikawa away from him with a hand to his chest. 

“You stuck your tongue in my mouth!” exclaimed Hajime from the shock, face red with blush. This was a  _ bit _ much for a fake dating joke. On one hand, he’d fantasized about this first kiss type moment before, and though some of them  _ did _ involve him showing off in front of Oikawa’s fan horde, it wasn’t like  _ this _ . 

“I mean, where else would I stick it, Iwa-chan,” mused Oikawa under his breath before laughing slightly at his own joke. Hajime felt his heart skip a beat. It was probably some fun game for Oikawa, who was painfully clueless what his actions were doing to Hajime. 

“Oh my gosh, they’re  _ actually  _ together,” said one of the girls, leaning out of the classroom. “I thought Oikawa-san’s friend was just joking, but they actually made out?” Ignoring the fact that he was demoted to “the friend”, there was some serious consideration he needed to do. Hajime  _ could  _ confront Oikawa about it right here and now and end the whole thing, or he could hang on just a bit longer…. 

It was probably a bad idea. Knowing Oikawa, he was just in it to mess with his posse, or maybe even to see how far  _ Hajime _ would take the joke before cracking. Hajime touched his lips where Oikawa had just kissed them and felt the butterflies in his stomach flying around. The kiss had felt  _ good.  _ Oikawa getting up close and personal with him was  _ hot _ . He’d had a taste of the forbidden fruit, childhood friend love, and he wanted  _ more _ of it. 

“Yeah, he’s  _ mine _ , got a problem with it and you can take it up with me directly,” said Hajime, giving a smug smirk to the girls collected in the doorway. He’d show them who “Oikawa-san’s friend” really was. How dare they forget his name?

“I-iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s voice hitched. Wait, was Oikawa actually flustered by this? For some reason, seeing his flirtatious friend act like this was definitely doing things to him. He needed more of it. 

Hajime grabbed onto the front of Oikawa’s blazer lapels and pulled him in for a kiss. They were only five centimeters apart in height, but pulling his friend down to his height was so he could kiss him was a power move. This time, he actually kissed Oikawa back, keeping his hands clutched on the front of his uniform jacket. 

When he pulled out of the kissing, Oikawa’s lips were red and swollen, and his cheeks no better. His hair was slightly disheveled as he reached up to fix it. Hajime wanted to pause the moment, it almost looked as if Oikawa was smitten with him, and it made his heart do things that he hadn’t experienced before. He wanted things to stay like this. 

“We should probably get to practice before we’re yelled at for being late,” said Hajime, awkwardly, wiping his wet lips with the back of his hand. He didn’t need a mirror to tell that he was blushing, he could feel the heat from his cheeks. “That’s the last thing I need right now.”

“Hmm? Are you sure we can’t just stay out here a little bit longer,” said Oikawa, leaning in close to whisper into Hajime’s ear. His words sent a shiver up his spine. Damn it, Oikawa’s smooth voice was his weakness and it  _ did _ things to him, things he didn’t want to admit. 

“Uhg, you’re so high maintenance,” snapped Hajime, grabbing his wrist to drag him away. At least, that’s what he  _ tried _ to do. His hand slipped, or maybe Oikawa himself did it, but it took him off guard nonetheless. It was simple, and stupid, and even  _ after _ their makeout session, it still felt exhilarating. Oikawa was holding his  _ hand _ . 

“You’re so sweaty, Iwa-chan,” teased Oikawa, making their fingers interlock. “And we haven’t even gone to practice yet.” The two of them started walking down the hallway. By now, no one was really paying attention to them at all, probably because they had just been making out in the hallway like they were never going to see each other again, and well, that wasn’t the most  _ sightly _ thing to look at. The shock value had worn off, and now they were just one of many couples at the school. Except, Hajime knew this relationship wasn’t real. 

“You have the nerve to call me sweaty? Your face is so flushed, you look like you’ve run a mile?” scoffed Hajime. Oikawa squeezed his hand. 

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?”

Hajime almost tripped over his own feet. Damn it, Oikawa  _ definitely _ had a way with words. A gift, of sorts. And he was using it specifically to torture him. How wonderful. 

Things were quite normal for them during practice. Well…. They were a  _ bit _ charged. At first, Oikawa was  _ definitely _ teasing him by sending balls to  _ every other spiker except him _ until Hajime yelled at him. He had to admit, while hearing Oikawa compliment all the other spikers on their accuracy was annoying, it made the compliments he  _ did  _ eventually receive feel about ten times better, especially with the little wink he added on the second one. And how could he forget how Oikawa teasingly slapped his ass while they were picking up balls. No one was looking, but it did start an unstated game between the two of them before they got caught by a pissed off Kindaichi. 

Of course, if Oikawa really wanted to go all out, they had to do at least  _ something _ around the rest of the team. There were third years in their classes who were still on the team, not to mention anyone who had passed them in the hallway. Hajime shrugged it off and assumed that Oikawa was keeping it up for at least the rest of the day. But maybe it was chicken? Whoever backed off first, lost. There was no way he was going to lose, though. 

After practice, it was customary for them to walk home together. After walking about half a block from the school, Hajime felt Oikawa’s hand slip into his, fidgeting around until he could force their fingers to interlock. He stiffened up before remembering that there were a few girls from class who lived in the area. Of course Oikawa probably knew that, he was just keeping things consistent, playing up their fake relationship a bit before he was done with the joke.

“You’ve been a bit tense today, Iwa-chan,” said Oikawa, the cool breeze of the night ruffling his hair slightly. He flashed Hajime one of his priceless grins before his voice dropped down into his teasy one. “Need a massage?”

“You’d be the last person I’d ask for a massage,” scoffed Hajime, wanting to instinctively stick his hands in his pockets. That would require letting go of Oikawa’s hand, though, so he kept it out. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

“Iwa-chan, you’re so mean to me,” Oikawa said with an exaggerated pout. “Why?”

“I don’t know, you’d probably get bored after a minute or two and then I’d be worse off than if I never got the massage in the first place,” considered Hajime. Suddenly, Oikawa’s hand slipped off from his and the next thing he knew, they were pressed up onto his back. “Hey, what’re you doing?”

“Proving you wrong,” said Oikawa, starting to give him a back rub. “I’ve got those setter hands, of course I’d be good at this.”

He wasn’t wrong. The way Oikawa’s strong hands moved across his shoulders was even better than he’d imagine. If it weren’t for Oikawa flirting with him all day, he probably would have melted right here on the spot, but by now he was better at holding in his surprise at how forward Oikawa could be. Was this how he was when he normally flirted? Was  _ this _ what he’d been missing out on? The thought danced across Hajime’s mind, yet again another spike of jealousy. No, he shut the thoughts out of his mind, blocking them out by focusing on the sensation of their tongues finally easing against each other inside his mouth. He had Oikawa to himself now, temporarily, that’s all he needed to focus on.

“So, I’m good, right?”

“It matches your name.”

“...?”

“Shittykawa,” teased Hajime. Oikawa took his hands off and ruffled Hajime’s hair. 

“Stopppp,” he whined, before slipping their hands back together. Hajime looked around the neighborhood. Were there even any of those girls who lived in this area? Oh well, better be safe than sorry. “It was at least better than you’d expect.”

“Fine, I’ll give it…. A 6/10,” said Hajime. Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

“That’s terrible-”

“It’s more than half,” said Hajime, feeling Oikawa’s thumb rubbing against the back of his hand as they walked. 

“I take great offense in that, I tried really hard,” said Oikawa, rubbing the back of his head with the hand that wasn’t holding Hajime’s. “But hey, practice makes perfect.” The way the words clicked off his tongue was  _ perfect _ . He felt himself squeeze Oikawa’s hand a little tighter, secretly thankful that their walk home wasn’t super short. But as they got closer and closer to the part where their ways diverged, Hajime hesitated a bit, trying to slow down his steps to savor the moment.

“Want me to walk you home?” offered Oikawa. Hajime froze. Despite it being dark out, his family was most certainly awake still. He didn’t want to deal with having to explain his little debacle with Oikawa to them; he’d never hear the end of it. Not to mention, he might just  _ die _ on the spot if Oikawa decided to be a tease and give him a goodnight kiss in front of his parents. 

“No, my parents are still up,” said Hajime, looking the other way so Oikawa couldn’t read his face. “I’ll just leave when we get to the fork.”

“Iwa-chan, can I come over?”

“No, we have school tomorrow, we won’t get any sleep if you spend the night.”

“Oh? ….. _ Oh! _ ” Oikawa’s voice trailed off, and Hajime felt him shift around a bit awkwardly. He could see Oikawa teasing the bottom of his own lip with his teeth.The two of them were silent for a moment. 

“Iwa-chan, I still want to spend time with you, though,” whined Oikawa, grabbing him by the wrist and leading him down one of the side streets. 

“This isn’t the right way-”

“Shh,” said Oikawa, pulling Hajime closer to him as he pushed himself up back first onto the side of the wall. One of his hands was wrapped around his waist, hugging him close, and the other guiding him in closer for another impromptu makeout session. There was a dim light from the lamp post at the corner of the street, but there weren’t many windows that overlooked this area. What was going on!

“What are you doing, it’s dark out!” stammered Hajime between kisses. But oh, there wasn’t time to debate anything, not when Oikawa was  _ this close _ . As if on instinct, he grabbed onto Oikawa, hands digging into his muscular back through his blazer. Damn, he needed him closer. He needed to feel everything. He kissed Oikawa back, teasing at his bottom lip before feeling Oikawa’s tongue slip into his mouth. Hands moved around, he felt them go up and down his own back as Oikawa seemed to breathe the kisses into him. Until Oikawa spoke again, Hajime forgot about the whole issue with this. Oikawa just  _ did _ that kind of thing to him.

“I don’t care, I just haven’t been able to keep my hands off you since earlier,” said Oikawa, breathy as he moved his tender kisses off Hajime’s lips to his cheek, where they then trailed lower towards his neck. Hajime shivered; he wasn’t used to being touched there. But Oikawa knew  _ exactly _ how to treat him.

“T-that’s not what I meant-ooOHHhhh.” Yep, that was definitely going to leave a hickey for tomorrow. Whatever games Oikawa was playing, they were definitely some form of cruel and unusual punishment. His feelings for him hadn’t been this strong in  _ weeks _ and somehow within a day he’d been hit with the feels train. He needed more, more, more. But this wasn’t right, Oikawa wasn’t doing this for  _ him _ . He was doing it for their little  _ joke _ . This was  _ fake _ . 

He wanted to pull away. To stop himself before his heart got broken. The hands moving across his body, Oikawa’s lips on his skin, even the way Oikawa  _ himself _ was pressed up against him, it just felt too  _ right _ . It wasn’t until he felt his tie being undone that he stopped himself. 

“Okay,” said Hajime, pausing his assertion to return a kiss from Oikawa. “How long are you going to keep this up?” Oikawa teased at his bottom lip.

“Keep what up?” he probed, leaning in for another kiss. Hajime forfeited and let him, but then looked sternly. 

“Messing with me!” 

“Hmm? In what way? Is public stuff not your thing,” said Oikawa, giving him a little tap on the nose.  _ Fuck _ , why did he have to be this cute? It just made this all the harder to do. “I just wanted to have a taste before you go home, or it’ll keep me up all night.”

“No, that’s not it...just, there’s no one around, you don’t have to act like this,” said Hajime, face heating up. Suddenly, Oikawa’s face scrunched up. Oh no, had he pissed off his friend? Had he stepped on a nerve? He knew that though Oikawa put on an arrogant air about him that he could be sensitive sometimes. Hajime had seen that side of him that he never liked to show in front of the others. 

“What do you mean by  _ like this _ .”

He could hear his own heart beat pounding in his head. Again. And again. 

It was time to finally break it off. His heart couldn’t take it anymore. 

“All the kissing, the flirting, the touching, it’s a  _ bit _ much for fake dating, don’t you think?” snapped Hajime. Oikawa’s face went completely blank. 

“Fake?” asked Oikawa. If it were not for the street light near them, Hajime would have missed how red his face just turned. His fingers drifted up to his lips as he looked at Hajime, totally startled. “Oh… OH… We were…That was….” He watched as Oikawa ran his hand through his hair as he started pacing back and forth for a second, clearly having some sort of internal crisis.  _ Wait. _

“Hold on, did you think we were  _ really _ dating?” asked Hajime in the heat of the moment. “Like, from the start?” Had he completely misinterpreted the signals? Oikawa  _ had _ initiated things between them…. Wait, he  _ totally _ screwed up.

“Well, it’s embarrassing when you put it like that,” said Oikawa, leaning back against the wall and looking over at Hajime. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when I entertain the girls and I thought that was your way of finally asking me out.”  
“Fuck, it should have been,” muttered Hajime under his breath. “I did it to tease you, I didn’t think you’d actually take it seriously. But maybe I should have…” Oikawa’s face lit up for a brief second before it flattened out. He pointed a finger under Hajime’s chin.

“Wait. I made out with you several times today, flirted with you, and even gave you a massage, did you really think I would go that far just for a joke?” whined Oikawa. “Is that really how you see me?”

“Yes.”  
“Iwa-chan, you’re so mean.”  
“Quit being a brat,” said Hajime, crossing his arms. “My head’s been spinning all day, your behavior was actually driving me mad. I thought for _sure_ it was just an act.”

“You  _ did _ go along with it, though…”

“...I thought I’d never get another chance to do that kind of stuff with you. That it was just temporary,” said Hajime, clenching his hands. “I just… I had a really hard time processing that you actually liked me. Romantically, that is.”

“Are you asking me out?” asked Oikawa. “You’ve certainly put me through a whirlwind of emotions in the past few minutes, it’d be the least you could do.”

“You know, you can do it yourself, Shittykawa,” scoffed Hajime, “The last time I asked you out I obviously fucked it up.” There was a brief pause. 

“Iwa-chan? Can I ask you something?”

“Why not.”

“If you didn’t just do it as a joke today, were you ever going to tell me how you felt?” asked Oikawa. Hajime looked up at the stars above him. He sighed. 

“No. I thought there was no way you’d feel the same way.”

“I thought the same thing,” said Oikawa, reaching out to grab his hand again. Fingers interlaced, and this time it felt like it just  _ fit _ right. “To think, I could have had you sooner….”

“Hey, Oikawa-”

“Say my name,” mused Oikawa. 

“T-toru.” The name was stuck on the back of Hajime’s throat. “Will you go out with me?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know, is this for real-”

Hajime gave him a playful whack on the head. 

“How will I know it’s real?” asked Oikawa, biting his bottom lip. “Obviously you still thought we were friends when we were making out in the hallway.” 

“Uhg, stop being difficult,” teased Hajime. Oikawa was right, though. It  _ had _ been a whirlwind of emotions today. He went from being just friends, to thinking he was playing gay chicken, to actually asking him out for real. If someone told him yesterday that the next day he’d be dating Oikawa, there was no way he would have believed them. His mind drifted to Oikawa’s expressed interest in coming over, and he blushed at the implications. “Fine. Let’s go back to my place. You have to be quiet when I sneak you up the stairs though.” Oikawa’s face lit up like a kid in a candy shop. It felt ten times better this time, especially since Hajime  _ knew _ his reaction was real now. 

“Fix your tie first, you wouldn’t want your parents to get the wrong idea,” teased Oikawa. Hajime blushed as he adjusted it. 

“Hm? And what wrong idea is that,” he mused, watching Oikawa himself now getting flustered. Two could play at that game. 

“Let’s just hurry up and go,” said Oikawa, dragging him along the way. Needless to say, without Hajime feeling a need to hold back, their relationship definitely felt more real now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first Haikyuu!! fic so let me know how it was :3


End file.
